


Not enough

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Crush, emotional hurt i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Inalcanzable.





	Not enough

**Author's Note:**

> huhhh revisar las cosas who i don't know her

_i_. Siempre te he observado desde lejos, Steven, ¿te has fijado alguna vez? Lo dudo, porque nunca has sabido verme. Cuando tú mirabas la luna, yo miraba el reflejo de esta en tus ojos. Así ha sido siempre, desde el inicio de este viaje hasta su final.

 _ii_. Te venzo y tu sonrisa es igual de melancólica que siempre, pero noto un tinte que nunca había conseguido discernir – una tristeza que me hace pensar que jamás has abierto tu corazón a nadie porque te da demasiado miedo.

 _Enhorabuena, May. Eres la nueva Campeona de Hoenn_.

 _iii_. Pero la alegría no se refleja en tus ojos. Me obligo a sonreírte.

 _iv_. Estamos en silencio hasta el final. Quiero decirte algo, lo que sea, pero me muerdo la lengua, recojo de vuelta mis pokeballs y me despido de ti. Sigues sonriendo antes de que la puerta se cierre tras de mí, pero tus ojos te delatan. Me pregunto a quién están viendo ahora – si a la nueva Campeona, a la niña enamorada de alguien inalcanzable o a May.

 ¿Algún día tendré el valor de preguntártelo?

 _v_. De un día para otro desapareces, dejas una miserable carta sin destinatario siquiera ( _me pregunto como será mi nombre escrito con tu letra_ ) y vas a buscar la libertad que aquí no pudiste hallar.

 _vi. "Hay veces en los que el cielo se me queda pequeño, ¿no te pasa?", me preguntaste una vez. Te miré con extrañeza y solo acertaste a reírte._  " _Perdón por preguntarte algo así, ya no sé ni lo que digo."_

 _vii_. Pero ambos lo sabíamos de sobra. Siempre lo vi en tus ojos tristes, en tu sonrisa melancólica, en tu figura inalcanzable. Iba a llegar el día en el que ibas a marcharte, tarde o temprano.

 _viii_. Siempre deseé que me llevases contigo.


End file.
